Blackmail
by bakazaruaddict
Summary: COMPLETE! Yuki received a letter threatening him to keep away from Shuichi. If he refuses to do so, Shuichi’s life would be in danger. What will be his choice? Rated T for future chapters!
1. Letters

**Blackmail**

**Summary: **Yuki received a letter threatening him to keep away from Shuichi. If he refuses to do so, Shuichi's life would be in danger. What will be his choice?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation but the plot is mine. :D

Chapter 1: Letters 

Yuki Eiri, a romance novelist, was eagerly finishing his latest novel for 2 whole days. He barely got out of his study. The only time he went out was when he'll take a shower or when he'll eat. Shuichi has been sleeping alone for 2 days now and misses Yuki's companion. Shuichi decided to keep out of Yuki's way since the sooner he finishes, the sooner he will be with his beloved Yuki.

'_I haven't seen the brat for a while. My deadline is in two days but I still have two more chapters. I can finish it one day. Maybe I'll take the brat out for the night.' _Yuki thought as he stood up from his chair.

Shuichi was seating quietly (A/N: Yes, quietly. Unbelievable, isn't it?) on the couch looking outside the window. He was thinking about their upcoming concert next month. It was a big concert since important people would be there. He had to make it good and not ruin Badluck's name. He was unbelievably tensed, though. It may be lack of confidence but more on lacking inspiration. He was incredibly down because he barely saw Yuki.

As Yuki gently opened the door, he saw Shuichi sitting quietly at the couch. He smirked at the idea of Shuichi being quiet. He then sneaked behind Shuichi and then tapped him on the back, startling the boy.

"Ah!"

"Calm down, brat. It's only me."

"Yuki? Yuki!"

Shuichi hugged him tightly and shouted his name again and again.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"

"S-slow d-d-own, brat…"

Yuki pushed him away while Shuichi hugged him tightly, not letting go. It was obvious that Shuichi was very happy. Yuki was too but he never showed it. Shuichi knew it, though. He knew Yuki well since they have been living together for a long time.

Shuichi then paused for a moment and thought (A/N: I know! He barely does that! Sorry for the OOC!). He let go of Yuki and asked, "Yuki, what about your deadline?" "Though I still have 2 more chapters, my deadline is still in 2 days so I can rest for a bit. Wanna eat outside?" Shuichi was overjoyed. He jumped everywhere and shouted Yuki's name.

"Hey! Calm down!"

"Dinner! Dinner! Yay!"

"Maybe I'll reconsider…"

"Noooooooo!" Shuichi said, teary-eyed.

"Ok, Ok. I was just kidding. Now, go change."

"Yes! I knew it! You love me!"

"I didn't say… anything…"

But no one was listening to him. Shuichi ran to their bedroom and took out the first he thing could see. He took an orange sleeveless shirt and green short shorts. He returned to the living room in no time. Yuki was actually amazed at how fast Shuichi dressed up.

"That was fast."

"Really? Maybe I was just soooooo excited Yukiiii!"

"Sigh. Ok. Grab your glasses and hat, we're going."

"Yay!"

"Yuki went inside the car, followed by Shuichi. He hummed inside the car while Yuki listened to him. He'll never admit it but he knows Yuki has an angelic voice. He was humming "Glaring Dream", a special song for the both of them since it was the song Yuki talked crap about. And because of that, they are where they are now. Yuki glanced at Shuichi's face every now and then.

They arrived at their destination in about ten minutes. They wore their hats and glasses and went inside the restaurant. Shuichi was amazed at how big it was.

"Ohh! Yuki… It's big…"

"Whatever. Hurry up, brat."

"Hey! Yuki! Don't leave me!"

Yuki went inside the restaurant as two waiters greeted them.

"Good evening, sirs!"

"Good evening!" Shuichi replied while Yuki just sighed.

"Table for two."

"Yes, sir." The waiter then led them to a table. "This way, please." They were seated at the corner near the window. It was the perfect spot for the two lovers. Shuichi kept glancing around the place. Yuki just stared at the waiter, waiting for him to give the menu.

The waiter was looking at Shuichi. He showed some interest in the boy. Shuichi didn't notice him but Yuki sure did! Yuki glared at waiter and as soon as the waiter saw this, he shuddered in fear. He tried to ignore Yuki and placed a wry smile on his face. Yuki's glare has an obvious meaning, "hands-of-or-I'll-kill-you". The waiter tried to hide his fear and handed Yuki and Shuichi the menu. As Yuki took the menu, his eyes became narrower that made the waiter scream inside. He was sweating vigorously. Shuichi took the menu and started scanning it. Yuki also scanned the menu while glancing at the waiter. As soon as Shuichi finished scanning the menu, he knew what he wanted to eat.

"Can we order now?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Yay! Ok, so I want this! And this! And that! And this! And one of these! And lots of those!"

"Umm… Sir… They are all… Desserts?"

"Yeah!"

"Umm… Ok…"

The waiter sweat-dropped at the fact that Shuichi ordered nothing but desserts. Ice cream, chocolate, cakes and many more! The waiter then faced Yuki who was still glaring at him making the waiter uneasy.

"U-um… S-sir… Anything?"

"Cordon Blue and the best sake here" (A\N: It just popped out of my mind!)

"Ok. Your orders will be here in ten minutes. Thank you and good day."

As soon as the waiter greeted them, he ran to the kitchen while Yuki glared at him all the way there. The waiter was really scared. He even messed up what he said. He greeted them "good day" when it was in the evening.

Shuichi looked at Yuki thinking about Yuki's actions towards the waiter. Yuki then noticed Shuichi and then became irritated. "What!" Shuichi smiled at him and said, "Nothing!" Yuki then looked outside the window, imagining ways how to torture the waiter. Shuichi just stared at him, smiling. As soon as Yuki noticed this, he got annoyed.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Is it bad?"

"Yes."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You asked me, I answered."

"But Yuki! I wanna stare at you! I wanna! I wanna!"

"Shut up, brat. Whatever."

"Yay! Yuki! You are so kind!"

"I didn't say an-"

"Here's the food!"

"Hey, brat! I'm ta-"

"Here it is!"

Yuki glared at the waiter because it his fault why Shuichi cut his speech. _'What did I do now?' _The waiter placed their food in front of them as Yuki followed his every move, glaring at him. Shuichi was too busy adoring the food, as soon as the waiter finished placing the food, he bowed and ran towards the kitchen, again. Yuki then looked at Shuichi who was gobbling at the food. Yuki sweat-dropped and then started eating.

They ate quietly mainly because Shuichi wasn't talking. He was gobbling on the desserts he ordered. There were lots. Yuki glanced at him while eating to check if he was choking because he ate one after another repeatedly. As soon as Shuichi was done, Yuki was only half way on finishing his food. Shuichi just stared at him. He thinks Yuki is cute while eating. No, he thinks Yuki is ALWAYS cute. After Yuki was done, he noticed Shuichi staring at him, again. He also noticed the plates towering on Shuichi's side of the table.

"You done?" Yuki asked as he was looking at all the plates.

"Way before you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You're such a pig."

"Yukii! Don't be mean!"

"Heh. We're both done. Wanna do elsewhere?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Let's go to the…"

"To the?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"PARK!"

Yuki signaled the waiter for the bill. A different one approached them. It was a girl.

"Good evening, sirs!" She handed them the bill and bowed. She waited at the side of the table, opposite the window. Yuki paid it and handed the waitress the bill. She bowed and said, "Thank you! Come again!"

Yuki stood up and walked towards the door, followed by Shuichi. They went inside Yuki's car and drove to the park. Shuichi was overjoyed since they were going to the same park where they first met. He then started singing "Glaring Dream".

'_nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga_

_ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru_

_mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa Glaring One Way_

_kogoesou na boku o terasu_

_tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete_

_negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO_

_nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo_

_eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai_

_kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa It's Talk To Myself_

_kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru_

_furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku_

_tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru_

_shiroku kieteku ano hi no SHIRUETTO_

_awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream_

_tachidomaru boku o sarau_

_kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo_

_tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete_

_negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO'_

"Here we are."

"Yuki! C'mon! Let's go!" Shuichi said as he unlocked the seatbelt and went out of the car. Yuki followed him as he lit a cigarette. Shuichi ran back to Yuki and pulled him near the streetlight (A/N: Where he stood when they first met.)

"Stay here, ok?"

"Hey this is w-"

"And I will stay here! Remember? When we fist met? You were standing there and I was standing here!"

"Why do you al-"

"Do you remember that day?" Yuki got pissed and walked towards Shuichi. He held his shoulders and shook him, "Listen to me, damn brat! Let me finish my sentence! What do you want to do here anyway?" "This place hasn't changed. It is still the same!" Shuichi said as glanced around the park. He wasn't listening to Yuki that made him angrier. Shuichi ran to one of the benches and sat there. He then lowered his head and became quiet. Yuki thought this was the best opportunity to continue his speech so he went closer to Shuichi. "What are we doing here anyway? Listen to me you damn brat or you'll really get it this time! Stop this childishness and li-" Yuki stopped as heard little cries from Shuichi. He then saw a tear fall from his face. "Shuichi?" Yuki lowered his body and cupped Shuichi's chin gently, and then he lifted Shuichi's face. It revealed a crying boy. "Look, I haven't seen you in days! The least you can do is spend some time with me! And now you're saying mean things!" Shuichi then lifted his legs and hugged it. He cried so hard that made Yuki pity him. He was not acting childish, he had a point on what he said. Yuki was actually surprised at Shuichi's speech. Maybe he was too cold on Shuichi. Maybe he was too focused on his work and forgot about Shuichi's sensitivity.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki placed his hand on Shuichi's head. Shuichi then hugged him tightly. "Yuki! I've really missed you so much! I love you! Whatever happens!" Shuichi then broke into tears as Yuki hugged him. Yuki then sat beside him while Shuichi leaned to his shoulders. They both gazed at the stars that night. It was the best 'date' yet. Everything was good. And then, something happened that might break their relationship forever…

**The next day:**

The rays of the sun covered Yuki's eyes. He cursed every morning for that damn sun. This made Yuki wake up. By his side was a messy pink-haired rock star cuddled on his stomach. It was a day off for Shuichi so he could sleep in. Yuki tried to sleep again, but it was too late, he was now fully awake.

Yuki went out of bed and went to the kitchen. He prepared breakfast for the both of them. After ten minutes, Shuichi followed Yuki to the kitchen.

"Good morning…" Shuichi said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hn…"

"Oh! You prepared breakfast! Thank you!"

"I can't let you cook. You might burn the house down."

"Yukiiii!"

"Heh. C'mon, lets eat."

They ate their meal quietly. After Yuki was done, he got up and went out the door. "Yuki? Where are you going?" "I'll get the mail…"

**Outside:**

Yuki went out the door and went to the mailbox. There, he saw bills, bills, bills, fan letters, fan letters and one plain white letter, with nothing written at all. This made Yuki keen on the letter. The sticker that held it together was a skull with two bones at the back shaped like an 'X'. It was the symbol for poison (or death?). He opened the letter out of curiosity. What was written shocked him.

_Dear Uesugi Eiri,_

_I watch your every move. I see you finally happy with Shindou Shuichi after the little 'incident' with Kitazawa Yuki. I just despise it! Now, I decided to ruin your life. Keep away from Shindou Shuichi or HIS life will be in danger._

_-anonymous-_

Yuki did not believe the letter. He was surprised, though. How come the sender knew his past?

**XXXXXXXXX**

I hope you liked it! I'll update soon! I promise! Please, I need you reviews to be inspired! Please be gentle, it's my first fanfic here! Please review!

-bakazaruaddict-


	2. Shuichi's Encounter

Blackmail

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation, and never will.

**I am really sorry for chapter one! It was my first time so please bear with me! I promise I'll get better! At least I'll try to! Ok, so the main plot in not that original, but for the future chapters, it would be! Thank you also for the reviews! Ok, going back to the story, here's chapter two!**

XXXXXXXXX 

Chapter 2: Shuichi's encounter

Yuki looked at the letter, stunned. _Shuichi? In danger? Who ever touches him will have to face the consequences! _He crumpled the letter and for unknown reasons placed it inside his pocketHe then took the remaining letters from the mailbox and went back to the apartment he and Shuichi shared.

"Yuki? How come you took so long to come back?" Shuichi asked. Yuki just stared at him. He was looking at the boy who saved him. He was looking at the boy who brings the smile on his face. He was looking at the boy who never gave up on him. He was looking at Shuichi. He didn't want to tell Shuichi about the letter. Who knows whathe would do?

"Nothing." Yuki said as he walked past him. Shuichi then found it strange that Yuki stared at him for two to three minutes before answering. He then decided that maybe Yuki was just not in the mood. Or maybe Yuki was just thinking too deep that it took him minutes before responding. He ignored the strangeness and followed Yuki further inside the apartment. Shuichi found Yuki sitting on the couch. Shuichi sat beside him opposite the side Yuki was sitting on. Silence overtook the apartment for minutes. None of the two decided to talk just yet. An idea then popped out of Shuichi's head.

"Yuki. What's for lunch?" Shuichi asked not looking at his boyfriend.

"You just ate breakfast and now you're asking what's for lunch?"

"But Yuki! I was just curious! No need to be mean!"

"Fine, check the refrigerator and look what's edible there."

"OK!" Shuichi said as he stood up form his previous position. He ran to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was nothing there but 7 cans of beers. He then checked the cupboard and saw boxes of strawberry pocky. Nothing was rightful for lunch so he ran back to Yuki.

"Yukiiii! There's no more food there! Only cans of beer and boxes of pocky!"

"No need to shout, brat. Your face is 2 inches away from mine." Shuichi stepped backward and sat beside Yuki. He sighed sank on the couch. "Yuki, about lunch," Shuichi said as he faced Yuki. "How about I'll do to the grocery store and grab some stuff…" he continued as Yuki sighed. "Fine. Just don't grab a dozen boxes of pocky." Shuichi then smirked and went to the bathroom. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He was ready to leave after 15 minutes of preparing. He was wearing an orange shirt with a white jacket on top of it and green pants to match the orange shirt.

"Remember what I told you. Don't buy boxes of pocky only." Yuki said not facing Shuichi. Yuki took his wallet and gave Shuichi $50. "Here's 50 bucks. Grab me 10 boxes of cigarette, not pocky." Yuki shouted while Shuichi ran to the door. "I'LL TRY! BYE YUKI! I LOVE YOU!"

Yuki checked the clock and it read 9:00am. _He should be here in an hour or two._ Yuki then fell asleep on the couch.

RING! RING!

Yuki grumpily stood up from his position. He was sleeping. Who the hell even dares to wake him up.

"Hn!" Yuki said as he picked up the phone.

"Yuki-san?" Said the voice at the other end of the line. He seems exhausted.

"What is it, Hiroshi!"

"Shuichi! He… He's in the hospital!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone saw him at a dark alley somewhere near the grocery store downtown!"

"And?" Yuki was still not clear at was happening.

"He saw him with lot's of bruises! He's in the ER now! I think he's in critical condition! I heard the doctors said that he has an arm and leg broken! Three of his ribs are also broken and he also has a huge wound on his head! And they also said that his chances of living is 50/50!"

Yuki was stunned. He was just eating breakfast with Shuichi a while ago and now he's in critical condition? "What hospital are you in?"

"Tokyo Hospital, Of course!"

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Yuki took his shoes and car keys. He then ran to his Mercedes and drove to the hospital. He parked his car at the nearest parking space he could see and ran to the hospital. There, he saw Ayaka, Mika, Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano and Tatsuha crying. Tohma just had a sad look on his face and as soon he saw Yuki, he walked towards him.

"Eiri-san, I… I'm sorry… Shindou-san is… de-"

RING! RING!

Yuki woke up lying on the couch. He was sweating vigorously.

RING! RING!

He then noticed the device that woke him up. He was thankful that it was only a dream. No, It nightmare.

RING! RING!

He decided to answer the phone. He hoped it was not Hiro…

"Hello." Yuki said as he answered the phone.

"Yukiiii!"

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah! Yuki th-"

"What's taking you so long you stupid brat? It's already 11:30 and you are not yet back home!"

"But Yuki! I was explaining but you suddenly cut my explanation!"

"Whatever, now, the reason?"

"Yuki I was, wait, you're worried about me?

"Shut up and tell me the reason you stinking brat!"

"Ok! So, I'm still at the grocery store! There were really lots of people here! And I really mean lots! The line is also soooooooooo long! So, I called you so that you won't worry about me an-"

"Whatever. Leave that grocery and we'll eat outside. We'll just go to there lat-"

"We? You mean the both of us?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Just go back here now! I'm starving here."

"Ok! Bye Yukiiiiiiiiiiii!" Shuichi then hung up the phone and left the line to the counter. He ran outside the grocery store.

**At the apartment:**

_That stinking brat… making me all worried like this… _He remembered his dream, no, nightmare. Shuichi died at his dream. What the hell was that? Was that some kind of warning or something? He then remembered the letter that morning. 'Keep away from Shindou Shuichi or HIS life will be in danger.' Who the hell was that freak? Who would like to do that to him? To Shuichi? If something EVER happens to Shuichi, he will NEVER forgive him/her…

Back to Shuichi 

Shuichi was walking back home when he felt someone was following him. Was he just paranoid? He then started to walk faster. Unfortunately, the footsteps also became faster. Was it a fan? A stalker? Whatever it was, it's freaking him out. And then, he had to walk past a dark alley. He was afraid that something creepy was following him. Like a ghost, or something. He then ran as fast as he could with eyes closed since he was scared.

THUG!

"Ouch…" Shuichi said as he rubbed his head. He hit something hard. Maybe it was the wall? His vision was still blurry because of the impact. He looked upward to see what hit him. As his vision became clearer, the object that hit him was shown clearer. It was still not very clear after Shuichi stood up and brushed of the dirt from his pants. After he got his clear vision back, he gasped at what was in front of him. He turned back and saw more of them. There were gangsters surrounding him. He lost his ability to talk or shout because of his fear. As they got closer to him, he backed until there was no more space left. Shuichi closed his eyes in fear. _Yuki, help me!_

XXXXXXXXX 

OK! That's all folks! Sorry if I was a short one. I'll be gone for 5 days so it'll take me a week or so to update! Please review while I'm away! Sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to tell it to me through the review! Review please!

-bakazaruaddict


	3. Brutal Discovery

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own gravitation.

Sorry if you guys waited for soooo long! I was in a vacation! And then went to my cousin's house so I really had no time to update earlier… I also want to thank all of my reviewers and again, sorry for any mistakes and inconvenience in reading it! I'll also be gone again this week so I think I can't update within the week… but I'll try! I also have something to tell you guys… I've decided not to update until I get 5 reviews each chapter… I feel bad about getting a few reviews… sorry, but I really have to do this in order to know if lots of people like my story! Again, sorry! Going back to the story, here's chapter 3!

**XXXXXXXXX **

It was already 12:30 and Shuichi was still not at home. Yuki then became worried and furious at the same time. _Where is that brat? I told him to come home soon! _He'd never admit it but he's worried sick. He tried phoning him but no one was answering. This was out of the ordinary. He then started thinking about Shuichi crying at one corner… scared… alone… in pain… the idea was killing him. What if he was caught in a car accident? What if he fell from a stiff place? What if he wa-

RING! RING!

Again, that device saved him. The sound made him snap back to reality.

RING! RING!

He hoped it was Shuichi who was calling. And then telling him that there was a traffic jam occurring from where he is.

RING! RING!

He then decided to answer the phone.

"Hello." Yuki said as he answered the wireless phone.

"Yuki-san?" An inquisitive voice from the other line replied.

"Hiro?" Yuki said as he became stiff. _Oh no… please don't tell me Shuichi is---_

"Is Shuichi there? I'd like to talk to him about some arrangements."

"He's not here." _Thank god it's not like my dream._

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Both of you are living in the same roof!"

"Whatever. He should have been here 45 minutes ago but he hasn't come back yet."

"Where did he go then?"

Yuki decided that something weird was happening. He did not want to let Hiro know about this because he might do something weird to Yuki. But, then again, he did want to let him know so that he could help him sort out what was happening. What would he do? Say?

"Yuki-san?"

"Hm?"

"Yuki-san, where did Shuichi go?"

"I told you he should have been here 45 minutes ago, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I think something happened."

"Like what?"

"No one is answering his phone."

"So? It's possible he's in a crowded place with lots of people enabling him to hear his phone ring."

"Yeah, but," _What am I saying? I sound like I'm worried about that little brat. I've come this far, anyway, I guess I have no other choice but to tell him. _

"But?"

"It's really weird."

"Okay… so… what now?"

"I'll try to find him."

"I'll help to. Where was he then?"

"Grocery. Downtown."

"Ok, I'll call you if something happens."

"Ok."

"Bye."

And then the line went busy. He was worried about the brat, that's for sure. He did feel weird 45 minutes ago. Was this some kind of… warning?

After he cleared his thoughts, he decided to go out and look for Shuichi. He took his keys and went out of the door. He drove to the grocery store without following the traffic rules. After 10 minutes of driving, he arrived at the grocery store in one piece. He went out of his car and started to search for his brat.

After thorough searching inside the grocery store, he was not successful. He then tried to think where he could be. _In the conversation, I asked him to leave the grocery store immediately. It would be peculiar if I found him here. So maybe he is near the… bus stop? _He thought while walking out the store.

He walked from the grocery store to the bus stop. He then found Hiro with K searching the place. As soon as Hiro found him, he ran to him with worrying look.

"Any luck?" Hiro asked as he hoped for a positive answer.

"No. You?"

"Nothing."

Yuki was a bit angry now. Where could Shuichi be? Is this a trick he was playing? If it were, he would be sleeping in the couch for a whole month. But, then again, Shuichi would never make Yuki worry. So, what was happenning?

"Yuki-san," Hiro said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why was he here in the first place?" he said impatiently. Hiro was above suspicions to Yuki. Yuki then thought. What was he gonna say? What would be his reasons? He decided to tell them about the reason to why Shuichi was missing but he wouldn't tell them about the letter and the dream, of course.

"He went to the grocery store to buy some food. The line was too long so after hours of waiting, the brat called me to explain his tardiness. I told him to return home since I was starving and he agreed. That was an hour ago. Now, I'm looking for that brat and wait till I get my ha---"

"That is weird." Hiro said as he rubbed his chin.

Yuki glared at him for cutting his speech. Hiro was busy thinking about the recent scenario to even notice Yuki's deadly glares. He then came to conclusion that something happened. Shuichi would have surely called Yuki if he were going to be late. He would never want Yuki to be uncomfortable at all costs. The only possibility was something might have happened. But what?

"AAAAHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from an alley not too far. "HELP! HELP!" The three of them rushed to where the scream was. By the time they arrived, the place already crowded. But the crowd was a worthless obstacle. They were eager to know what the commotion was about.

They arrived, thanks to K, with no sweat. As soon as they arrived there, the police was already in the scene. But, something caught their attention. The police was inspecting the scene. There was an almost lifeless body on the ground, inside a dark alley, with lots of bruises. It seems that the body was brutally battered. As soon as they had a good look on what was happening, Yuki almost screamed his heart out, but managed not to do so.

There, lying on the ground was no other than Shindou Shuichi. He was unconscious, covered in bruises and he looked _lifeless._

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Ohh! Sorry 'bout that! I am also a Shuichi fan so I'll promise it will have a great ending! Again, sorry for any mistakes. This is my first fanfic so I hope I'm getting better. I will update after five reviews. I promise that! So please review! I also hoped you liked it! Sorry if it was short though, I'm kinda having a writer's block for some weird reason.**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	4. Recovery

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own gravitation.

**Sorry if it took sooooo long to update! Like I said in the previous chapter, I had a writer's block! Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, if some of you are confused, the one who shouted "aaaahhh!" and "Help! Help!" Was just a random person who found Shuichi's body in the alley! Anyway, going back to the story, here's chapter four!**

**XXXXXXXXX **

Yuki just stood there as he saw Shuichi's battered body. The police where blocking the people. As soon as Yuki came to his senses, he pushed the policeman away and ran to the body. When one of them was about to stop Yuki, K pulled out his gun and threatened him to stop. "Please, leave him." He said as the policeman stopped.

Yuki pushed all the police who were checking him and held Shuichi in his arms.

"Oi! Brat! Wake up! Hey! Are you OK?" Yuki shouted as he swayed him back and forth. Shuichi, as he heard Yuki's voice, twitched. As soon as Yuki saw this, he said, "Take a hold of yourself! Don't give up on me now, Shindou Shuichi!"

He then glared at the people around him. "What are you waiting for? There is a man injured here! Where is that damn ambulance?" They all looked at each other with weird expressions. One of them, who was brave enough, stepped forward. "It will be here in a few minutes, sir." Yuki didn't mind him and focused his attention on Shuichi. _Who did this to you? Damn, that dream… was a warning all right! Shit, it's my entire fault! I shouldn't have let you go alone! That letter, who ever was the sender, will surely regret everything! I will beat every in-_

His thoughts were deeply interrupted by a hand on his shoulders. Yuki looked up to see who dared disturbed him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know that Shuichi is in a critical condition. Please don't move him too much." Hiro said as he tapped Yuki's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shuichi is not dead yet. That is what I learned from the people you pushed away." K said as he interrupted the two.

"I know that…" Yuki said as he stared at Shuichi's face. Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Yuki let go of his lover and let the doctors do their thing.

Two medics arrived and placed a stretcher beside Shuichi. Gently, they carried him onto it and carried him inside the ambulance. One doctor approached Yuki, "I suppose you would want to come with us?" Yuki nodded and rode with Shuichi. Inside, they did whatever they could do to help him live"(1) Yuki just stared at his lover and wished for the best. As soon as they arrived, they quickly went out of the ambulance and went inside the hospital. Yuki stayed outside the hospital bewildered about everything happening all at once.

He gently walked inside the hospital slowly. Step by step, he thought of possible outcomes. Shuichi being able to live but scared of the people around him. Shuichi being in coma for months. Shuichi being unable to walk… speak… sing… Or, for the worst case scenario, Shuichi not being able to survive. Wait, why is he thinking about negative thoughts? There is a 50/50 chance in this and all he thinks is Shuichi being unable to recover? Shouldn't he be wishing for the best?

Before he knew it, he was inside the hospital. He looked around and saw variety of people. Some were nurses, patients, doctors and relatives/friends waiting for news. He sat at the nearest chair he saw and started examining his surroundings once again. On his left was a woman crying. She was saying inaudible words. The only thing he understood was "lover", "gone" and "dead". He understood the woman cause he was in the same condition. On his right was a child on a wheelchair. Well, Yuki was sitting on the edge of the bench so the space on his other side was free. The child was a boy, he looked young yet pale. Yuki studied his face and as soon as the boy noticed him, he smiled at Yuki and he responded with a gentle smile on his face. Just as he was a bit more cheerful a doctor approached him.

"Mr. Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Mr. Shindou has been saying your name during the operation."

"Shuichi did?"

"Yes," the doctor replied as he checked through the papers," Well, Mr. Shindou was in a critical condition. He as an arm and a leg broken. Three of his ribs were also broken. He has several bruises around his body, too." The doctor stopped to examine Yuki's expression. It was bad. He has guilt written all over his face. His blonde hair covered his eyes. He was obviously depressed. "He was fortunate, though. None of his interior organs were damaged." He paused again to examine Yuki's face. Happiness was visible. "Well, that is Mr. Shindou's current situation. We did everything we can and now he is safe. It may change from better to worse so please take a closer look on him."

"Does that mean I can see him?"

"Yes, he is in the room," the doctor checked the paper for answers, "…509"

"Thanks." Yuki said as he ran to elevator.

"Oh, and one more thing," shouted the doctor to get Yuki's attention, "…please be quiet. He needs lots of rest." Yuki nodded and continued his journey to the "ROOM 509"

He arrived there in no time due to his perseverance. As he was about to turn the knob, something inside him was stopping him, but what?

As soon as he cleared his thoughts that nothing inside him can stop from getting to his lover anytime sooner, he was ready to turn the knob when…

"Bro!" a boy who looked like his twin shouted his name. Yuki glared at him for being noisy.

"Can't you be a bit quiet, Tatsuha? This is a hospital, you know."

"Sorry but I was in hurry! I heard that Shuichi was in the hospital an-"

"Yes, he is."

"And? How is he?"

"He's safe now. Though, he has several bones broken. That will take long to cure. Now be quiet. The doctor said he needs lot's of rest."

"Ok."

Yuki turned the knob, at last, revealing a plain white room. Everything was white. It was quite annoying. As soon as he took at least five steps inside the room, followed by Tatsuha, all attentions turn to Shuichi. He was in a bed, with lot's bandages around him. He was also attached to annoying machines. As Yuki went closer to Shuichi, something inside him stopped him again. After thinking for the reason, he came to conclusion that maybe it was fear. Fear of seeing another love one in pain. First it was his mother, Mitsuko, then Yuki Kitazawa, and now his whole life, Shindou Shuichi. While he was deep in his thoughts, a hand on his shoulders woke him up. It was Tatsuha.

"Don't worry, aniki."

"Who's worrying?"

"Ok, fine. I wonder why I even bother…" With those words from a person who always treated him normally, he was confident now. He was happy to know that lot's of people were also scared of thinking what would happen if Shuichi was in a bad condition. He took a chair near the bed and placed it beside the bed. He sat on it and examined Shuichi's face. _He's not yet awake… Damn, whoever did this to you is gonna pay. Although I'm glad to hear you're all right. Don't give up now, Shuichi. _

"Hey, bro, what do you think?" Tatsuha asked looking at Shuichi.

"What do you mean?"

"About all this. Who did this to him?"

"Well, I'm also thinking about that."

"Wow, I'm really surprised about this all… I mean, even after all those downfalls, he managed to survive… And, he is still with you…"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You're so lucky… Shuichi is such a fighter… He overcomes every obstacle just to be with you, you know…"

_I know… _"Yeah…" _Just to be with… me… about the letter, should I tell him? Maybe it's a bad idea… Who knows what he's gonna do?_

"You know, I think he is fighting to be alive. I heard from the doctors that he was in 50/50 chance of living while having the operation. And now, he's in the safe side."

_Fighting… Shuichi…_ "You kno-" he was interrupted when a boy, no, a man, in his thirties arrived with a bunny on his arms.

"Shu-cha-" K then covered Ryuichi's mouth and whispered, "Ryuichi, don't be so loud. Shuichi needs his rest." Ryuichi then nodded and said, "Kumagoro understands, too!"

"We've talked to the nurses and said that Shuichi was in the safe si-" Hiro stopped when he saw Yuki's glares. It was a "Say-another-word-and-I'll kill-you" glare." Hiro shuddered and signaled everyone to be quiet.

The doctor then arrived and told all of them that the visiting hours were over. Yuki asked the doctor, Mr. Keiichi, if it was Ok if he would stay for the night. The doctor nodded and went out of the room, followed by the others.

As soon as the room was cleared, Yuki returned to his pink lover. He sat there and stared at him for thirty minutes in estimation. He then cupped Shuichi's chin and kissed him.

"You know, Tatsuha is right. I'm fortunate to have you. And now, while you are in the hospital, all I can do is watch you suffer. What did I do to deserve you? I am the biggest bastard in the whole world, yet I have been blessed by having you. Shuichi, I hope for the best. I wish you would open you eyes. You're the only person who gave me such happiness in this world. No one is like you. Shuichi, I am really sorry for treating you badly even though I know that you know I… I…" Yuki couldn't finish his statement as soon as he saw violet orbs looking at him.

_Shuichi?_

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Ok, I don't know much about what they do inside an ambulance! Sorry for the ignorance! I really don't know!**

**Yay! End of the chapter! Did you guys like it? Hehe! I'll try my best to finish chapter four within the week! I'm sorry to say that I'm doing another fic for a friend! It's about Tsubasa Chronicles!**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	5. Yuki's Pressure

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Gravitation… sheesh…

**I had a little extra time today so I wrote chapter five. I'll also try to write chapter six this week but for chapter seven, it could take weeks! Sorry! I gotta go to my cousin's house because she might get jealous or something… :D anyway, here's chapter five!**

**XXXXXXXXX **

"Shuichi?" Yuki said very startled. _Did he just hear what I said?_

"Y-yuki?" Shuichi said confused. He was not clear on what was happening. _How come the room is all white? Why is the door at a different place? Wait, is this even our bedroom?_

"Yuki, is this our bedroom? What is this pla- OUCH!" Shuichi said as he tried to sit up. But, he couldn't since three of his ribs were broken. Yuki ran to him after hearing his moans._ I guess he didn't hear me. _He helped Shuichi to get comfortable at his recent position, which is lying down.

"Don't you remember anything?" Yuki asked

"Nope. Why? What happened? Why does my whole body hurt? Did I fall? Did a car hit me? What?"

"I am still not sure but I think you were battered. Someone found you in some alley. You had bruises all over you body and you also have broken bones." Shuichi was petrified. He had bones broken? He bruised his whole body? What happened to him? How come? Yuki noticed that Shuichi didn't really understand all this. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and sighed. He took his time and sat at Shuichi's bed. After that, he started explaining what he knew.

"Yesterday, I asked you to buy some groceries, right?" Shuichi nodded as Yuki continued his explanation. "Well, you never came back even after I told you to come home SOON." He gave an emphasis on the word "soon", obviously. "So, after that, I wasn't able to eat lunch, because of your disappearance, in time." Shuichi was bewildered. _I'm already in the hospital but he's still like that? What a BASTARD? But, Yuki wasn't able to eat lunch? What if he's starving to death?" _Shuichi thought after hearing halfway through Yuki's explanation. "So, after waiting endlessly, the phone rang. It was your friend, Hiro. I told him to look for you. I guessed that you were still near the grocery store and all. So after thorough searching, we heard a girl screaming for help. We ran to the voice and saw your seemingly lifeless body at a grocery store alley. What a nice place to be battered." Yuki said mockingly to his lover. Shuichi was pissed. He was in the hospital but Yuki's still as cold as ice.

"Yuki," Shuichi said, "Are you OK? Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" Shuichi asked very concerned. Yuki then placed an arm around Shuichi's neck and sighed. "I'm just giving you a hard time. The doctor said that you were in a 50/50 percent chance of living while doing the operation, but now, you are in the safe side. Go to sleep and rest." Shuichi nodded in agreement because he WAS tired. Yuki told him that he would listen to Shuichi's side of the story as soon as he's better.

When Yuki was about to stand up, a gentle hand pulled his shirt.

"Yuki, don't leave me, please?" Shuichi asked a little scared. He is in an unknown place so he wasn't really comfortable at his surroundings, plus, he wasn't able to move due to his injuries. Yuki sighed and gave in. Well, he was pretty worried about his brat so, why not? Yuki sat once again at Shuichi's bed while he lay down on Yuki's lap. He placed his hand over Shuichi's head and gently caressed it. Shuichi purred after feeling the pleasure of Yuki's gentle hands. After fifteen minutes, Yuki was confident that Shuichi was already asleep. That night, Yuki was able to observe Shuichi's cute face. As usual, he has a smile on his face and innocence on the way he closed his eyes. His messy pink hair covered a part of his cheeks and the way he laid his head down was just so cute.

"Yuki… I… l-love you…" Yuki was amazed. How can a sick annoying brat be annoying even at his sleep? Well, that attitude is what makes him so special. And, Yuki appreciated it a lot. Without Shuichi's persistence, they would not be together. "Right back at you." Yuki responded. Little did he know that Shuichi heard him. He giggled silently and continued his slumber. After this, Yuki also fell asleep. The whole night was a romantic night for the both of them since they were having a nice dream with the one that they love by their side. Both of them thought that nothing could go wrong anymore. Little did they know that someone was watching them from afar.

**"Despicable… it disgusts me to see you both very happy… after what happened…" an unknown person said from afar.**

While Yuki was asleep he dreamt about Shuichi.

"_Yuki! Come on! Let's go to the movies!" Shuichi said as he jumped around the room. And then, suddenly, Shuichi turned back. He faced Yuki and smiled. "Yuki! I love you! No matter what! Remember that, OK?" and then, everything was black. Only Shuichi illuminated the whole place. Suddenly, Shuichi's face cracked (like a glass where the face gets messed up). And then, a letter came falling to his hands_

_Dear Uesugi Eiri,_

_I watch your every move. I see you finally happy with Shindou Shuichi after the little 'incident' with Kitazawa Yuki. I just despise it! Now, I decided to ruin your life. Keep away from Shindou Shuichi or HIS life will be in danger._

_-anonymous-_

_And then an image of Tatsuha appeared. "You're so lucky… Shuichi is such a fighter… He overcomes every obstacle just to be with you, you know…"_

He suddenly woke up. He was sweating and breathing abnormally. Everything became normal again as soon as he saw the little boy lying at his lap. _Shuichi… What will I do? _He asked thinking about his dream, the letter and, of course, his Shuichi. Shuichi then turned around but then stopped because of the pain and then murmured inaudible words. He looked cute, Yuki has gotta admit, but, what will be of his cuteness? And, if he leaves Shuichi, right after getting out of the hospital, what will be his reaction? What will he do?

The main question is "WHAT WILL BE HIS CHOICE?"

In the middle of his thoughts, once again, Shuichi moaned his name in his sleep. "Yuki…" it was all so hard for him. He loved Shuichi and he did not want him to leave. But, if he will not leave Shuichi, he could… could… die…

He thought about it all night. At about three o'clock, he fell asleep.

"_Yuki! Yuki! Don't leave me! Yuki! Listen to me! I'll die…" Shuichi was unable to walk due to unknown reasons. In front of him was Yuki, walking away… Shuichi was in tears now. Desperately trying to get his beloved Yuki back. Yuki was not turning back, he just kept on walking and walking. Shuichi then fell, he was crying hard. "Yuki, I love you… no matter what happens." He moaned as he cried. "Yuki! Remember that… Ok?" Shuichi said as he cried hard._

"Nn… Yuki… no… don't leave me… Yuki… I… I…" Shuichi moaned in his sleep. This, of course, woke Yuki up. As soon as he heard this, he shook Shuichi gently. Nothing happened. He shook harder. Still nothing. And then, he shook him violently, still aware of his injuries. This was successful.

"Hn?" Shuichi said as he woke up. "What happened?" Shuichi said as he cleared his thoughts.

"You were having a nightmare, I suppose."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"What was it about?"

"Yuki... It was about you… You were going to leave me." Yuki was startled. Now, he knew what would be Shuichi's reaction.

"Oh…" Was all he could say.

"Yuki! You aren't gonna do that, right? No matter what happens, you're gonna be at my side, right?" Yuki didn't know what to say. But he just remained quiet. He didn't say anything. Shuichi hugged him and then Yuki, in return just hugged him. Shuichi cried. "My dream was almost real! Yuki, it looked real!" Yuki tightened his hug. "I'll never let you go…" Yuki said. Unsure of what his just said. Shuichi tightened his hug too.

_What am I gonna do?_

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Oh! Sorry if it was short! I hope it's Ok! Hehehe, to tell you the truth, I really don't like drama. Not good with it. I wonder why I do such things. Anyway, I just would like to point out in this chapter the pressure in Yuki's mind. Well, this may and may not be Yuki's answer. Haha! I'm so mean. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I tried my best! And to tell you the truth, I'm sure you've noticed it but I lack in details. I'm just starting so please bare with me! Remember! FIVE reviews! And on to the next chapter!**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	6. Mighty Celery

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it… ok?

**Wow… After I've read the chapter 5, I've noticed some things were difficult to understand! Ok, so I always say sorry, I'll try to make it better this time:D thanks for always understanding it! I hope you'll cope with my mistakes! Thanks a lot guys! Here's chapter six!**

**XXXXXXXXX **

The bright rays of the sun were able to pass through the awfully thin hospital curtains. It immediately filled the white room, reflecting it to a certain novelist's eyes. He cursed every morning that came. It was the way he greeted the world, cursing. He grumbled in annoyance because he barely slept that evening. It's either Shuichi would wake him up and complain about his pains and dreams or he himself wakes up from his nightmares.

He tried to sleep but a certain pink-haired furball caught his attention. He was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. And then, Yuki remembered his dream. What will he do? What will be his choice? How about Shuichi? Should he tell him about the letter? Should he leave him? Should he stay? Shoul-

"Shu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ryuichi came in without warning. "Are you OK? How do you feel? Are you better? Do you feel sick? Want me to—" Noriko silenced him. "Shuichi is sleeping you brat! Why don't you be quiet sometimes? This is a hospital and Shuichi needs his rest!" She whispered in his ear. This made Ryuichi stop. As they returned their attention to the two lovers, they suddenly shrugged. Yuki, obviously annoyed, was glaring at them. It was, once again, his "Say-another-word-and-I'll kill-you" glare. "See! I told you!" Noriko whispered.

"Good morning, Yuki-san. Well, we were just paying a visit."

"This is a hospital, lady. I guess we should be a little quiet. Why don't you tie that little retard on his cage."(1)

"How mean! Don't talk to me like that or I'll hit you with my KUMAGOROU BEEEEAM!"

"Like I'm scared at a little pink bunny."

"Noriko-chaaaaan! Yuki-san is being sooo mean!" Ryuichi said as he cried on Noriko's arms.

"Hnn?" Shuichi said as he woke up. "Now, look. The little brat is awake because of all your racking!" Yuki said very annoyed. "Sakuma-san? Noriko-san? Goodmorning! Did you guys come all the way here just to visit me? Thank you!" Shuichi said as he tried to sit up, again. Of course, he still wasn't able to sit up due to his injuries. "Oh, I'm sorry Shuichi-kun for waking you up!" Noriko said as she waked towards the bed. "Get well soon, OK? Shu-chan?" Ryuichi said.

Noriko, Ryuichi and Shuichi chatted for hours. Yuki just sat at one corner thinking about his recent problem. After hours of chatting, Hiro arrived with food.

"Ahh! Shuichi, how do you feel? I know you're hungry so I brought food." Hiro said as he placed some grocery bag at the bedside table. Shuichi shrugged. "Hiro! That plastic bag is… from that store?" Hiro looked at the bag and laughed nervously. "Umm… th-that's… Well…"

"It's OK! I'm hungry anyway! So, there are one, two, three, four, people here. Do you have enough?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah! I brought lots anyway." Hiro said as he scanned the bag for food. There were five bowls of ramen in it. Of course, for Shuichi, he brought a dozen boxes of pocky. He also bought five cans of rootbeer and lastly, a pint of strawberry icecream. These were Shuichi's favorite food. He thought if Shuichi was always happy and comfortable, he would get well soon. "So, what kind of food did you bring?" Shuichi asked.

"I have five bowls of ramen," Shuichi's eyes widened.

"A dozen boxes of pocky," Shuichi's mouth was wide open.

"Five cans of root beer," Shuichi's mouth was watery.

"And a pint of strawberry ice cream." Suddenly, Ryuichi joined Shuichi after hearing 'ice cream'.

"Reallyyyyyyyyy?" they both said in monotone.

"Hirooo!" Shuichi said teary-eyed. He stood up, forgetting everything, and hugged his friend. "Hey… What about your injuries?" Suddenly, Shuichi remembered the pain. He moaned in pain and then fell on the hard floor. Yuki came to the rescue and carried Shuichi to the bed.

"You brat! Getting all excited like that!" Yuki said with concern on his voice.

"Oh! And one more thing," Hiro said as he pulled something from the bag. "I also bought celery. I figured you need some nutrition so I bought this." He continued with an evil grin on his face. As soon as Yuki and Shuichi heard the word 'celery', they found themselves at one corner away from Hiro. Hiro laughed maniacally while walking towards them.

"Don't come near us you freak! No one will ever eat that poison! I don't think it's not edible at all! Are you trying to kill me or something?" Shuichi said holding a vase for protection. He was really going to throw it to Hiro if he takes one more step. Yuki kept calm though he was also with Shuichi at one corner. Hiro grinned and walked back to the table. "I was just kidding!"

Once again, Shuichi found himself standing on his foot. He moaned in pain and then fell on the floor. Luckily, Yuki was there to catch him. He carried Shuichi to his bed and glared at Hiro.

"Don't you scare the brat! He's sick you know!" Yuki said angrily. All attention goes to him. All of them wore a grin on their faces. "Come on, Yuki! I know you are SCARED of celery too!" Shuichi said, mocking his boyfriend. Yuki blushed. (2) He was cornered. He had no way out. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Suddenly, Tohma came in.

"Oh hello! Shindou-san, how do you feel?" Tohma said as he came in.

"To-chaaaan!" Ryuichi said as he hugged Tohma.

"Oh hello, Tohma." Noriko said as she walked towards him.

"Hi president."

"Oh, Seguchi-san! Thanks for coming here! I'm feeling OK." Shuichi said smiling. He grinned at Yuki and mumbled, "OK, you got away this time…" and then he returned to Tohma. _I owe you one._

"Shindou-san," Tohma said, getting all the attention.

"Yeah?" Shuichi replied. "About your concert, I don't think it can continue on time. Judging from your injuries, a month's rest won't be enough. So I'll be postponing it for two months." Tohma explained. Shuichi was dumbfounded. "B-but! Important people would be there! What would they think about Badluck if we're going to postpone it!" Shuichi complained. "I think you are underestimating me, Shindou-san." Tohma said. "I… I'm… No… But wh-"

"Shut up and leave it to him, brat." Yuki butted in to silence his brat.

"Ok… I'm sorry, Seguchi-san." Shuichi said a bit annoyed. "That's Ok, Shindou-san. I assure you that Badluck's name won't be stained." Tohma assured. "Thank you." Shuichi replied.

And so, they chatted the whole day. K arrived with a very petrified Sakano by his side. After assurance of Shuichi's condition, they all left. Everyday was almost like that. Yuki went home and took some clothes. He also took his laptop to finish his novel.

A month and a half past and nothing went wrong. Yuki was able to finish his novel. Shuichi was able to recover faster than any normal people were. He went out the hospital after fifty days. The doctor told him that he still needed rest and not to be problematic. Everything was good until one day…

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted as he searched for his lover. "Where are you?" He continued as he searched every inch of the house. There was no sign of him. The last place he searched was the study. The sight he saw made him gasp. Yuki was there, lying on the floor. Shuichi ran to him and shook him. "Yuki! Wake up!" He brought him to his arms and cupped his forehead. _He is burning hot! _

Shuichi carried him to the bed.(3) As soon as Yuki felt the warmth of the blankets, he moaned in comfort. "Hn?"

"Yuki! Are you awake now? I'll call the doctor! Ok?" Shuichi stood up and then fell flat on the floor. As he stood up, he found out that Yuki grasp his shirt, not letting go. _Yuki? _"Don't go. It's ok… I'll be alright…"

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Ok, so, first, in the genzo tracks, I bet Yuki had a little grudge on Ryuichi for taking his precious brat.**

**second, Yuki blushed already… a lot of times actually, and it was soo cute!**

**Lastly, Shuichi can do anything! He already kicked a truck. I really mean, anything! So, I guess he can carry his beloved to the bed.**

**About the celery part, like I said before, I really hated drama so I wrote something funny and all. So I bet you guys are wondering why Yuki got sick all of a sudden? Well, let's see on chapter seven! Haha! I am so mean. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chap!**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	7. Reasons

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it… never…

**Yay! We are on to the next chapter! Anyway, did I ever mention that I hate Tohma? Sorry if you guys are fans but, what he did to Shuichi just makes me angry and all. And I am a super duper Shuichi fan! He is just soooo cute to ignore! Haha! Anyway, here's chapter 7!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shuichi was sitting on the bed while Yuki was sitting on his lap. _What am I gonna do? Yuki is burning hot! And he doesn't want me to leave or call the doctor! Maybe if I stay here all night, he'll be better tomorrow. Ok, calm down Shindou Shuichi. Just do what he likes and everything will be all right. _Yuki was breathing abnormally. His temperature was higher than the normal one. And he was sweating really hard. These leads to one answer, he has a fever. But why? The great Yuki Eiri having a fever is just so weird. Was it just stress? Or was it something else? Shuichi has no idea at all. He was acting weird days after he got out of the hospital…

**--two days ago—**

Yuki woke up in the arms of Shuichi. Once again, he cursed the morning. It was already time to get up every time he woke up in the morning. He was the one who prepared breakfast to the boy since it was too risky to let the boy cook by himself.

"Yuki!" Shuichi screamed while popping out of nowhere. He latched on Yuki's arm and bounced happily. Yuki grumpily shook him off while Shuichi fell flat on the floor. "Oww… Yuki the hurts…" Shuichi moaned while rubbing his head. "Well, I thought you knew better than bugging me in the morning." Yuki replied while glaring at Shuichi. Shuichi stood up and sat at the table. "Yuki, what's for breakfast?" He asked while desperately trying to look at what Yuki was cooking. "Pancakes. And why don't you make yourself useful by preparing the table?" Yuki said as he tossed the pancake upward. Shuichi stood up and took some plates, spoons, forks, knives and napkins. He placed it gracefully on the table while humming new tunes for a new song.

"Will you stop that? It's very irritating." Yuki demanded. Shuichi didn't listen and continued humming. Yuki gave up and let his lover sing all he wants. He really liked the voice of Shuichi but sometimes, Shuichi just overdoes it. Since Shuichi was still not allowed to go out, he stayed in the house for a week before going back to his normal life. He was a bit scared to go alone, though. After the traumatizing happening on the alley weeks ago, he was still not able to overcome it. Yuki understood it and whenever Yuki was going out, Shuichi was with him. He also did not want to be left alone in the house. It was three days since they got out of the hospital and Shuichi was easily recovering… Being brave again… Being the old Shuichi…

Those three days were very memorable for the both of them. Since both of them were very busy people, they barely had time for each other. It was saddening. Even for Yuki.

After eating their breakfast, Yuki went to the study to write his novel. The novel that was due the day after Shuichi's encounter with the guys that battered him was submitted on time. He asked Tohma to submit it for him. He wrote the novel while he was in hospital. While Yuki was writing his novel, Shuichi was now bored. All he did was watch TV, which was not very entertaining. He then decided to improvise the song he was humming. It has something to do with the way he was able to achieve the impossible with the one he loves. Of course, it has something to do with Yuki!

'_The thought of you in my eyes__, Gives me the courage to anything'_ "hmm… something seems to be wrong here…" Shuichi thought as he scanned the last two lines over and over again. "Hmm… Maybe it lacks feelings…" another thought escaped him. "Ahg! I don't know! Yukiiiiiiiiii!" Shuichi screamed as he ran around the house to find his lover. His last stop was the study and, at last, he found him. He was glaring straight at Shuichi. "Yukiii! Don't glare at me like that!" Shuichi said as he ran towards Yuki. "Look, I want to start a new novel so be a good boy and go out." Yuki said coldly. "Ok!" Shuich said as he ran out the door. As soon as the door was shut, he remembered his reasons of approaching Yuki. He then deduced that Yuki fooled him. He opened the door and ran straight to Yuki. "Hey! I went here to ask you something and then you just shoved me away!"

"I never knew you were going to tell me something. Don't blame your stupidity on me." Yuki said as he continued to type.

"Hmph! You are so mean!" Shuichi whined while leaning on the wall.

"We've been living together and you still don't know me?" Yuki responded while walking towards Shuichi. Shuichi wasn't looking at him so he didn't notice Yuki.

"Why do have to be mean…?" Shuichi said while crumpling the paper where his lyrics were written. After hearing this, Yuki stopped. Deep sadness was visible in Shuichi's words. Silence overtook the room. Shuichi's head was down while Yuki just kept staring at him. After Shuichi noticed that he crumpled his lyrics, he screamed. "Ahhh! My precious lyrics!" He then looked at Yuki with teary eyes. After he noticed that Yuki's face has guilt written over it, he laughed.

"Hahaha! Yuki! Did you actually believe that? You are too easy to fool! After what I heard in the hospital on the first day I was confined, I really know you have a very, very, very, very, very kind heart!" Yuki was dumbfounded and continued his walk towards Shuichi. He was still laughing at Yuki's face but then he stopped. He stopped as soon as Yuki hugged him gently. He lifted his head and looked Yuki. Before he knew it, their lips met. Shuichi still did not know what was happening thought he deepened the kiss. Shuichi let go and then showed Yuki the paper.

"Look! I think there's something missing but I don't know what."

"And this is?"

"The lyrics I made for my new song! I don't know what's wrong with it."

"And you expect me to know?"

"Yeah! Because you are a writer and all, I thought you would know…" Yuki then took the paper out of sympathy and read it. After reading the last two lines, he sighed.

"Look. The last two lines just do not fit there. It's more appropriate as the beginning or the chorus." Yuki explained.

"Oh… so that's why I'm not all confident about it."

"You're really stupid, aren't you?"

"Whatever Yuki!" Shuichi shouted very pissed. And then he laughed. "You are so cute when you say stupid!" Yuki sighed and walked back to his laptop. Shuichi followed him there and observed what he was doing. His stomach then grumbled. Yuki looked at him with a mocking face and stood up.

"I guess you're hungry. What do you want to eat?" Yuki walked towards the kitchen while Shuichi followed him.

"Hmm… I'd like steak!" Shuichi demanded.

"Ok… Set the table up. I'll cook."

"Sure!" Shuichi said as he took everything necessary.

After eating, Yuki proceeded once again to his study. Shuichi was once again bored. He finished improvising his lyrics so there was nothing to do anymore so he decided to watch TV. He turned it on and watched some music channels really loud. I mean it, really loud! Yuki was pretty used to this so he just ignored it all. An hour passed and the phone rang. Due to the loudness of the TV, Shuichi did not hear the phone. The only one who heard it was Yuki so he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Yuki said a bit annoyed.

"Good day, Uesugi Eiri." A voice that sounded like a chipmunk replied. (it was obviously changed so Yuki wouldn't notice who the caller was)

"And you are?"

"I guess you decided not to keep away from Shuichi, huh?" Yuki stiffened.

"Who the fuck are you? Were you the one responsible about Shuichi last month?" Yuki said angrily. He did not let fear overtake him.

"Obviously… haha! Did you enjoy seeing him like that? Remember, I already warned you. I guess you do enjoy it!"

"Shut up and tell me who you are!" Yuki was now very pissed.

"Someone you know. Ok, remember, the longer you stay with him, the more his life willbe in danger. The choice is yours." And then the line went dead.

**-Back to Shuichi-**

_That's it. I am super bored. I'll go bug Yuki!_ Shuichi stood up and went to the study. He knocked on the door but only silence responded. He then went inside without warning.

"YU—" He was silenced with the way Yuki looked. He was glaring evilly at the phone (not to mention VERY scary) with fists tightly grasped. Yuki then noticed Shuichi but then Shuichi ran to the bedroom. _Yuki's eyes… they were very scary…_

_Shuichi…_ Yuki said at the other room.

_That was very scary! What happened to him? _Shuichi asked very confused. Tiredness then overtook him and then he fell asleep.

That night, Yuki never went to bed. Shuichi then gathered all his strenght and called out Yuki's name like nothing happened.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted as he searched for his lover. "Where are you?" He continued as he searched every inch of the house. There was no sign of him. The last place he searched was the study. The sight he saw made him gasp. Yuki was there, lying on the floor. Shuichi ran to him and shook him. "Yuki! Wake up!" He brought him to his arms and cupped his forehead. _He is burning hot! _Shuichi looked at the laptop and saw the same things that he saw yesterday before lunch. _He was here the whole night but he did not continue this?_

**--End of flashback—**

_Yuki… what's wrong with you? You've really been acting weird and now you have a fever. _Shuichi asked as a tear escaped him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! End of the chapter! So, that was the reason! Haha! Well, to explain it further, after Yuki talked with the blackmailer, he wasn't able to think clear at all. He stayed all night thinking about it but then, because of stress and lack of sleep, he had a fever. I hope you like that chapter! Review please! **

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	8. Suspicions

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation… I never owned… if I did, why would I bother writing fanfics?

**Hey there, there were only four reviews! TT less and less people are liking this fanfic… sigh anyway, I must continue what I started… here's chapter eight!**

**XXXXXXXXX **

A drop of salty crystals fell on a certain novelist's face. This made him twitch a bit. After our favorite rock star notice this, he immediately wiped away his tears and cupped Yuki's head. _Well, your fever has gone down a bit… _"Yuki… Get well soon… Please?" Shuichi whispered in his ear. "I love you… I can't bare seeing you like this." He continued as another tear escaped him.

Shuichi was like this for the whole day. It was already midnight and he didn't eat. _Yuki might get furious if he knew I did not anything for the whole day. But he told me not to go! So, I have an excuse! _He thought. Will he eat? If he eats, he will need to be away from Yuki. And he'd rather not leave Yuki.

As the hours go by, Shuichi became conscious of his hunger. His stomach grumbled like crazy. He might starve to death! Now, Shuichi is in a dilemma. Will he eat? Or not? After looking at Yuki's uneasy face he decided not to. How could he leave his lover for just hunger? _I'm such an idiot!_

After some time, Shuichi fell asleep with Yuki in his arms.

_Yuki was in complete darkness. It was a place with nothing but darkness. He really liked it. Peace and silence was all he needed. That was what he thought. That was before he met a certain kid. A certain someone that he met. A certain brat that that changed his life. Now, he didn't need darkness. He wasn't fond of it anymore. He was actually irritated. Suddenly, something illuminated the darkness. "Yuki!" he heard someone calling him from every direction. He looked around but nothing was there. When he stepped a little backward, he felt something on his foot. As he looked around, he found Shuichi. He was lying on the floor. Full of blood. Full of bruises. But his face was still smiling. "I love you, Yuki."_

(A/N: Sorry guys! Aren't nightmares suppose to happen when you have a fever? TT I'm sorry 'bout the Shuichi part. Please don't kill me! I'm also a Shuichi fan, Ok? It's only a dream, no, nightmare. Anyway, going back to the story…)

Yuki suddenly woke up, rapidly sitting from his recent position. He was sweating. Something fell from his head. It was moist. It was something soft. It was a face towel. He looked around and noticed he was in the bedroom. _When did I get here?_

"hnn…" Shuichi moaned in his sleep. As soon as Yuki noticed him, he quickly turned around. He saw his lover lying at the headboard of the bed. He then noticed that he was lying atop Shuichi between his legs. He smiled gently at Shuichi and kissed him on the lips. Shuichi's eyes suddenly flipped open. They stared at each other in confusion.

_Yuki? He just kissed me while I'm asleep?_

_Shuichi? Did he see me? _

They just stared at each other for minutes. Suddenly, Shuichi remembered that Yuki just had a fever.

"Yuki! Why are you awake? You should go to bed! You just had e fev-" he was then silenced witha kiss from Yuki. Shuichi returned the kiss by deepening it. Shuichi then broke the kiss with a frown.

"You should be in bed!"

"I'm Ok now."

"B-but! What if yo-" his stomach then grumbled. He then laughed nervously.

"Have you eaten?" Yuki asked. If Shuichi was going to say no, he was sure to kill him. It was 1:00 in the morning and if he haven't eaten since 10:00am, he was sure to kill him. Not that he's worried or anything…

"I-I… I didn't want to leave you…" Yuki was startled. He decided not to do anything to his brat. "Ok, I'll cook. What do you want?"

"Hmm… I'd like chicken curry." Shuichi said proudly.

"Sure. Set the table up." Yuki commanded. Shuichi obeyed immidiately.

While eating, a thought escaped Shuichi's head. "Yuki, are you sure you're better? You've been moaning abnormally and all. I mean, you were always moaning 'no' or 'don't leave me'" Shuichi said while his head was down. "And, when I saw you in the study the other day, you were glaring really scarily at the phone. Your laptop also didn't seem to be touched after we ate lunch. Is there something wrong? You can tell me. I'll always be here for you. I love you." Shuichi continued as he slowly lifter his head up. Yuki's expression was just neutral. He hid his concern to his brat.

"It was just stress. I thought you were used to that already." Yuki said as he once again started eating.

"Hmm… yeah… Ok…" Shuichi responded. He was still unsure of what was happening.

After they were done eating, Shuichi stood up. "And where are you going?" Yuki asked. "I'll do the laundry." Shuichi explained not turning back.

"I think Yuki's lying to me. Stress? No way! Then why would he be staring coldly at the phone, huh?" Shuichi asked himself while putting the clothes at the washing machine all at once. Because of his anger, he managed to put all the laundry for a week inside it. Of course, we all know we should not do that. But not Shindou Shuichi.

Before he places a laundry, he checks the pocket first. It was a tip Yuki gave him because when Shuichi did the laundry before, one of the clothes had a piece of paper in it. When it was done, all the clothes had white things on it. Now, he checks it every time since he got scolded before.

None of the clothes had something in them. He was down to the last one. It was Yuki's. He checked the pocket and felt something crunchy in it. (Remember? Yuki crumpled the letter and placed it in his pocket) Shuichi took it out and slowly opened it…

* * *

_Better check on the brat. He might have forgotten to check the pockets again._ Yuki thought as he stood up. While walking down the hall he noticed that Shuichi found a piece of paper in his pocket (the door was open). Yuki quickly ran to stop him because he can remember that letter any day. He quickly grabbed the letter before Shuichi could read anything.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Shuichi whined as he tried desperately to get the letter from Yuki.

"No way. This is mine." Yuki said as he kept it out of Shuichi's reach. Shuichi then gave up and pouted. "You bully! Just because you're taller!"

"Well… I guess you should drink some more milk. You still have three years before you stop growing." Yuki said mockingly. He then waved the piece of paper and went out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Shuichi said while starting the machine. He then noticed that the bubbles were overflowing. And then, it exploded.

"Ahhk! Yukiiiiiii!"

**XXXXXXXXX **

**YAY! End of another chapter. If you noticed, it's beginning to get boring… I'm having a writer's block… gomen! bows I million times while saying "gomen" after every bow I know, it's short… I don't really have inspiration yet… anyway, review! Even though it sucks:D**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	9. Decisions

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami owns it.

**Hellooo! So, I've warned some of you about this chapter. Please don't kill me after you have read it. No flames, too, Ok guys? I'm a sensitive person and takes things to heart. So please, just trust me, with the story OK? Here's chapter nine! **

**XXXXXXXXX **

As soon as Yuki heard the scream, he came running to the laundry room.

"Shuichi!" he said as he opened the door. Suddenly, bubbles came falling. They were everywhere!

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Help!" Shuichi moaned under the bubbles.

"You brat!" Yuki said as he dived into the pool of bubbles. He then turned off the washing machine and the bubbles stopped from multiplying. "What the hell are you doing?" Yuki said angrily as he stormed towards Shuichi.

"I…I… Did the laundry…" Shuichi said as he laughed nervously. They stared at each other for minutes. Before they knew it, the bubbles subsided. As soon as they noticed their surroundings, Yuki ordered Shuichi to clean everything up. "Clean everything up. And leave the laundry to me. Don't you touch anything." And with that, he stormed away. As soon as Yuki left, Shuichi stood up and cleaned the mess up. There was really nothing left to clean up anyway. The bubbles were gone so all he had to do was wipe the floor and the walls. He finished it in no time.

Shuichi then tiptoed to the living room. He saw Yuki sitting at the couch with his hands on his forehead. He looked quite troubled. He was staring at the piece of paper Shuichi saw a while ago. _What's inside that stupid letter? And why does he look troublesome? I have to get to the bottom of this!_ Shuichi then walked normally towards Yuki.

"Yukiiii!" Yuki turned around and sighed, trying to act normal. Shuichi had a big grin on his face.

"Have you finished cleaning up the mess you made?" Shuichi giggled with a bright smile on his face. Yuki then became suspicious.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked rather coldly. Shuichi frowned in disbelief. _Hmph! Am I really that obvious?_

"Yuki! Can I read that letter?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"Why?" Shuichi then became nervous. He hasn't thought about a reason yet.

"Uh… Umm… Just curious!"

"No." He answered with a glare.

"But Yukiii! I just wanna see what's troubling you!" Shuichi then covered his mouth. He didn't want Yuki to call him stupid for butting in to his problems. Yuki stared at him. _Am I that obvious?_ He sighed and stood up. He then went face to face with Shuichi. He patted the boy's head and smiled.

"I'm Ok… don't worry, Ok?"

_Why is he being gentle all of a sudden? My suspicions are now increasing by the minute._

"But… Yuki… I know something is bothering you so just spill!"

"I told you, it's nothing important."

"It is! You've been ac—" he was then silenced with a kiss from Yuki. It was a way Yuki made him shut up. He was always victorious, but not now. Shuichi pushed him away with anger.

"Look! I AM you're lover! Why don't you tell me your problems! Don't you trust me? Why? It is because I am an idiot that makes things worse? Is it because I can't do anything right? Huh?" Shuichi shouted to him with anger. And then he started to cry. "Am I that useless to you?" he said in between sobs. Yuki was startled. He never knew Shuichi felt like this. He is doing this to protect Shuichi, then how come things become worse? Was he doing the wrong thing? Was this the answer to his question? He didn't know anymore.

Yuki then comforted the weeping boy by hugging him. "No… it's just that… You can't see what is inside this letter just yet. So, wait… You can do that, right, Shuichi?" Shuichi then stopped and looked at his lover. He nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I…I'm sorry… I was overreacting again…" Shuichi said as he buried his face to the older man's chest.

"No. It was my fault." He then carried Shuichi to the couch, bridal style. He laid him gently there and placed the boy's head to his chest. He then started to caress Shuichi's head. With Yuki's gentle hands, Shuichi suddenly fell asleep. While looking at Shuichi's face, he knew his choice. He finally answered all his questions. He will leave Shuichi. If not for him, it was for Shuichi. So he would live.

_"Besides, he deserves someone better than me. If I let him die, what kind of lover am I? I'd rather die without you than see you die for me."_

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Sorry guys! I told you to brace yourselves! Sorry if it was short! i was just pointing out to this cgapteron how Yuki made his choice. No flames please! Besides, it's not yet the end of the story! Just watch out for the future chapters, Ok? Review please!**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	10. Goodbye

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. Never… Ever… Unless Murakami gives them to me…

**Yay! –jumps- Ok, so I hope you like the recent chapter. I don't know if this one will be long or not… hmm… but I hope it is… I'm not really good with long chapters and all… Ok, on to the next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXX **

Yuki took a good look at his lover. He smiled at his decision without any regrets at all.

"_I'd rather die without you than see you die for me."_

I would die happily for your sake. Without any regrets, I'd gladly end my life right here and right now. Although, if I do die, what would you do? Would you be able to live without me? What if someone is hurting you and I am not there to protect you?

"_For you, I'd do anything."_

I would even kill for you. If someone ever hurts you either physically or mentally, I would end his or her life right away. Without second thoughts, 'BANG' his dead. Just for you, I'd end this world right away. But it would absolutely scare you if you see blood on my hands and a dead body on the floor right at my side. What would be your reaction? What will you think of me? Will if terrify you?

_"You're my savior" _

You saved me from the darkness I thought I could never escape. I was never calling out for anybody but you heard me. I was hiding myself but you saw me. I was pushing you away, hurting you, calling you names, even avoiding you but were always at my side. I would never say this to anyone, but since this is the last time I'll ever see you, I just wanna say "Thank you, Shuichi." But, were all the things you did to me was worth it? Am I enough for you?

_"I love you" _

I am pretty sure you know that by now. Those are just words. If I don't say it to you, it doesn't mean I don't love you. But, just to make you happy, why can't I say those words to you? Simple things make you happy, but, for you, why can't I do those things? Maybe I just don't have the courage to say what I feel. But why?

Yuki was pretty sure of what his choice was going to be. But, obviously, he's still in a dilemma. Although, if you put it all together, the majority of his choice is beneficial so he was sure what his choice would be.

Of course, the blackmailer knew that Yuki would choose to leave Shuichi behind. As he/she was looking at them, a grin was shown on his/her face. It was according to plan.

**"Hehe! How naïve of Eiri…" **

After taking his time to take a last good look on his lover's face, he left his lover. But, before doing that. He wrote a letter on top of Shuichi's computer. A letter to Shuichi assuring him that he was all right. But, he never knew that the letter would only make Shuichi worry more. He gave his pink-haired lover one last kiss on the lips and then, without looking back, he left. It was better this way, if Shuichi saw Yuki leave, it was going to be harder for him.

-

Shuichi cuddled nearer to Yuki's side of the bed only to see no one was there. _Maybe he's making breakfast. Better greet my Yuki a good morning!_

Shuichi jumped out of bed after sleeping for more than 12 hours. He went to the bathroom to freshen up and wash his face. After he was ready, he tiptoed to the kitchen. _That's odd, I can't smell anything._ He peeked gently to the kitchen and saw nothing. He sighed and walked further inside the kitchen. He scanned it for any food and saw nothing. _What! Does he expect me cook my breakfast? Doing that, he's committing suicide!_ Shuichi thought angrily after seeing to sign of his breakfast at the kitchen.

He then walked to the study, expecting to see his lover there. He was now full of joy since he was going to see his beloved. A smile on his face turned into a frown when he saw no sign of his lover, or his laptop. This made Shuichi worry. He searched around the house to look for any sign of Yuki. He first went to the living room, and then the kitchen, balcony, car park and then hallway. But, no sign of Yuki was seen. He started to worry.

"YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!" He shouted while running on the streets. (Just like in episode 12)

He gave up after 10 hours of running around Japan. He walked sadly inside the apartment. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. He then sat on the couch tiredly. He took a good look around the apartment and something caught his eye. It was something on top of his computer. He walked towards his computer and picked that something up. It was a letter.

Shuichi,

Goodbye. I love you.

-Yuki

After reading it, a tear escaped him. _Why did he leave me again? _He said as he hugged the letter tightly. _To make it worse, why did he say 'I love you'?_

RING! RING!

Shuichi heard the phone ring.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Shuichi said while sobbing.

"Shuichi? Are you crying?"

"No… I'm not."

"Really now?"

"Yeah"

"Fine. Whatever you say. Anyway, you'll be going to work tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"Now, are you feeling Ok already to work?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Ok?"

"Sure." And then the line went dead.

Shuichi went to the bedroom to sleep. He was very tired running around like that. He slept at Yuki's side of the bed and cried himself to sleep. Morning came and…

Shuichi placed his hand around the other side but felt nothing. He rubbed his eyes and remembered what happened yesterday. He sadly walked towards the bathroom to take a bath.

-With Hiro-

He rode his bike to Shuichi's place. While biking around the streets, he saw a certain blonde-haired man eight blocks away from the place were Shuichi and Yuki lived.

That's odd. Is he cheating on Shuichi? 

Hiro didn't bother to ask and continued his way to Shuichi. Shuichi was already outside waiting for Hiro. He had a wry smile on his face.

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted.

"Hey!" Shuichi shouted back.

"Is Yuki cheating in you?"

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**There! I've been lazy lately so sorry for the late update. I don't have time to proofread it so sorry for any mistakes!**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	11. Revelations

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. But the idea of the story belongs to me!

**Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I rushed the previous chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Well, I haven't updated for three whole days so I kinda forced myself to write chapter ten. I know there are a lot of mistakes. So please forgive me for not taking that previous chapter seriously.**

**And, I am so grateful that I have 70+ reviews for my first fanfic! Thanks for all my reviewers and Patpat for traducing my fanfic in French! I hope you guys will cope with me until the very end of the story! (and it's nearing!)**

**XXXXXXXXX **

"Is Yuki cheating on you?" Hiro asked a bit inquisitively.

"What! Where did that come from?" Shuichi replied a bit annoyed. His sadness became anger when Hiro talked crap about Yuki.

"Umm… Well… Nothing…Where's Yuki-san?" Hiro said as he laughed nervously.

"He… He's…" there was a pregnant pause. He was thinking on what to do. If he says that Yuki's gone missing again, everyone around him will get worried, and that's the last thing he wants to happen. "He's inside…"

"Ok… So, let's go." Said as he handed Shuichi a helmet

"Yeah" Shuichi accepted the helmet and placed it on top of his head. He then rode at the back of Hiro's bike and hugged his waist. They were ready to go.

On the whole trip to NG, Shuichi was quiet. He never spoke a word. Knowing Shuichi, Hiro knew that something was wrong. He tried to start a conversation but figured it wasn't the right time. _Maybe at NG…_

-At NG-

"Welcome back Shuichi!" Everyone in the company greeted Shuichi as he entered. He replied with a simple smile since he wasn't in the mood to talk a lot. He never knew that his actions would lead to some suspicions of his friends.

"Shindou-san, we had to cancel our previous concert because of that incident. You have to make up for your absence so work extra hard." Tohma ordered as he saw Shuichi and Hiro pass by the hallway.

"Yeah… " Shuichi replied while walking past him. This led to more suspicions.

Shuichi walked inside the rehearsal studio to start to practice. _Maybe singing will make help me recover._ He thought as he went towards the mic.

"Shuichi! How was your vacation? Now, you have to work extra hard, understood?" K declared while cocking his gun on Shuichi's head. Normally, he would shout and whine in fear but today, he just nodded. This led to even more suspicions.

K rubbed his head because of the oddity in Shuichi's actions. He looked at Hiro who was lookingsuspiciously at Shuichi. Now, he knew something was wrong. Something was wrong from the day Shuichi was battered._ Ok, to start, who would even do that to Shuichi? Second, Yuki-san was also acting weird. He was mostly spaced out, like something in his head was preventing him to think clearly. Now, Shuichi was the most obvious of them all. It was obvious that he's not himself._ Was K thinking too much? He hoped he was.

It was Suguru's turn. He ran towards Shuichi to show him some of the arrangements he did to the previous song Shuichi wrote.

"Shindou-san!" Shuichi looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" Suguru cocked his head and showed the papers to him.

"Those are the arrangements I made. Tell my what you think about it Ok?" Shuichi nodded and took the paper. He scanned it thoroughly and figured that it was enough. He gave the paper back to Suguru. "It's Ok already. We can use it." Suguru didn't notice the oddity and just smiled happily at the fact Shuichi agreed immediately.

Hiro and the others were sure that Shuichi was acting weird. His actions were out of the ordinary. Tohma went inside the rehearsal studio of Bad luck to check up on them. He then saw Hiro staring suspiciously at Shuichi. Hiro noticed him and waved. Tohma walked closer to Hiro.

"So, you've noticed it to?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it about Eiri-san again?"

"He told me that he was inside the apartment and that everything was Ok."

"Ohh. I see."

"But I'll talk to him." Hiro said while standing up. Tohma nodded in agreement and walked out of the studio. Hiro made his way to Shuichi.

Shuichi was staring blankly at the roof while waiting for K to start the rehearsals. Hiro sneaked from behind and tapped Shuichi at the back.

"Teehee! Are you thinking of wet dreams?" Hiro asked mockingly as Shuichi jumped, startled.

"What! Hey! You've been asking weird questions since this morning!"

"Ok. I was just kidding!" Shuichi sighed in frustration and looked at his best friend. Hiro's eyes were full of concern. He started to speak.

"Shuichi, you know you can't hide anything from me right? Now spill, what's the problem?"

"Umm… it's nothing. Maybe I have just not fully recovered yet." Shuichi replied as he laughed nervously.

"Keep your jokes to yourself. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" Shuichi shouted as he broke into tears. "Why did he leave me again? Did I do something so wrong? Yukiiii!" Shuichi said in between tears. He wasn't able to speak anymore since he was crying really hard now. "Yuki-san left you again?" Shuichi nodded as he cuddled tighter to his best friend.

"But, Shuichi, I saw him a while ago." Everything then became silent.

"WHAAAT!" Shuichi asked very confused.

"He's in another apartment not far from yours!"

"Really? Where?"

"Come on," Hiro said as he stood up. He then handed a hand to Shuichi helping him sit up. "I'll show you." They ran out the door and left everyone behind.

"This sure is an odd day." K said as he rubbed his head.

-With Yuki-

The phone rang at Yuki's apartment. He didn't want to be far from Shuichi that much so he chose that apartment.

RING! RING!

Yuki picked the phone up before he could hear the phone ring again. It was rather annoying.

"Hello?"

"A pleasant day to you, Eiri." A voice that sounded like a chipmunk answered at the other end of the line. It was the blackmailer. "I knew you would pick this choice. Now if you meet up with Shindou Shuichi, or have any connection with him at all, I'll end his life."

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" Yuki asked very angry. He heard a laugh at the other end of the line while he was shaking in anger.

"Just for fun." He/she said and then the line went dead.

**"And for revenge…" **

-With Shuichi-

They rode on Hiro's bike and went to their destination. Shuichi was a bit furious. What was Yuki doing in another apartment? As soon as Hiro pointed the apartment room, Shuichi jumped out of the bike and before they could stop.

He ran towards the room and knocked furiouslyat the door. Yuki walked annoyed towards the door. After the phone call, the last person that he wanted to see was… _Shuichi?_

"Yukiii! Why did you leave so suddenly you bas-" he was silenced with a gunshot. On the spot, Shuichi was shot with a gunat the back from the other side of the street.

"No…" Yuki said as he caught Shuichi to his arms.

"Shu-" Hiro said while he was running towards Shuichi. But something caught his attention. It was a figure of a girl he knew well. She was running out the door from where the gunshot came from.

…_Ayaka? _Hiro asked as he followed her with his eyes. He then decided to run after her. "Ayaka-chan!" Ayaka didn't stop. Hiro ran faster. After running around the streets, he managed to catch up. He held her arms tightly and pulled her furiously.

"Why did you do that!"

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Umm… I… Don't know what to say… But, there will be one last chapter. And to give you guys hope, I believe in happy endings. No flames please! And I'm soooo sorry about Shu-chan! I never meant to hurt him that way! It's just some twisted conflict!**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


	12. I Believe in Happy Endings

**Blackmail**

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time I'm gonna say this, I don't own Gravitation.

**-Sorry for the late update! I was in a vacation! But, here it is!**

**Before we move on to the story, I would like to thank my reviewers, mainly:**

**DemonicDragon666 - who was my very first reviewer! And of course, all my other reviewers! There were lots so I didn't have time to name all of them! **

**So, I would just like to tell you that this is the last chapter of my very first fanfiction! You guys supported me all the way so I am just so grateful for everything! Here's the last chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXX **

"Yukiii! Why did you leave so suddenly you bas-" he was silenced with a gunshot. On the spot, Shuichi was shot with a gun at the back from the other side of the street.

"No…" Yuki said as he caught Shuichi to his arms.

"Shu-" Hiro said while he was running towards Shuichi. But something caught his attention. It was a figure of a girl he knew well. She was running out the door from where the gunshot came from.

…_Ayaka? _Hiro asked as he followed her with his eyes. He then decided to run after her. "Ayaka-chan!" Ayaka didn't stop. Hiro ran faster. After running around the streets, he managed to catch up. He held her arms tightly and pulled her furiously.

"Why did you do that!" Hiro asked very angry. As Ayaka turned her head towards Hiro, he suddenly loosened the grip. She was crying. Her face was full of tears. Silence overtook the two. When Hiro remembered what happened, he took his cell phone and dialed 911. He was still griping Ayaka's hands so she could not escape.

"Hello?"

"911, what's your problem?"

"Excuse me but there's a man down at 56 Main Street, Tokyo."

"Ok, we will contact the nearest hospital at that area."

"Thanks."

"Sure, goodbye." And the line went dead. He turned his attention to Ayaka who kept quiet.

"Come with me and I'll show you what you did!" Hiro demanded as he pulled Ayaka towards the apartment room.

The scene they saw was out of the ordinary. Yuki was there, crying! His hands were drench in blood while he sobbed holding his lover's seemingly lifeless body. Shuichi kept his eyes closed and has blood everywhere. The scene made Hiro clench his fist in anger. He was angry at Ayaka for doing that. For hurting his best friend.

"Why did you do that!" Hiro asked as he tightened his grip.

"Why are you angry?"Ayaka said as she tried to get free from Hiro's tight grip.

"Are you still jealous of Shuichi? Why did you have to do that? Aren't you happy with me?" Hiro asked as he lowered his head.

"I am not jealous of him and I am happy with you. But… but anger just overtook me one day and I… I…"

"Then why did you do that to Shuichi! If you're angry with me, why didn't you kill me instead! How dare you shoot Shuichi you… You BITCH!" Yuki cried in frustration. Ayaka started to cry again. After thinking about it, Ayaka regretted everything she did. Then, the ambulance arrived and took Shuichi. This time, Yuki didn't go inside the ambulance. Fear overtook him that disabled him to bring himself to go inside the ambulance. All the three of them could do was hope for was the best.

Yuki went inside him apartment and left the two outside. He decided to follow the ambulance after three hours. Nothing could calm him down now. Shuichi wasn't twitching even a bit while he held him. He then fell asleep because of the shock.

RING! RING!

Yuki grumpily picked the phone up beside the table.

"Hello?"

"Is this Yuki Eiri?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Well, this is the hospital where Shindou Shuichi is."

"How is he then?" Yuki replied rapidly.

"Well… I'm sorry to say this but Shindou-san is dead..."

RING! RING!

The phone rang beside the table that woke Yuki up from his sleep. _It was just another nightmare…_

RING! RING!

Yuki decided to answer the phone. He looked at the clock only to find out that he was asleep for five whole hours.

"Hello?"

"Yuki?" Yuki was overjoyed.

"Shuichi?"

"Yuki! It is you!"

"Are you Ok now?"

"Yeah! Well, I still can't sit up. My whole body hurts. I kinda freaked out when I found out I'm in the hospital, without you. So the kind nurse here allowed me to call you!"

"Ok! I'll be there. Wait for me, Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Bye." And the line went dead. _That Shuichi is a weird kid. How can he be able to wake up after all that?_ He took his keys and went out of the apartment.

Outside, he saw the couple still staring at each other. _Weirdos…_

"Get in the car you love birds." Yuki demanded. It was weird that Yuki was kind, even to Ayaka after what she had done. Hiro was dumbfounded with Yuki's actions towards them. "Why?"

"You'll know pretty soon."

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Come in." Shuichi insisted.

"Hello brat." Yuki said as he opened the door. After a split second, Shuichi came flying towards Yuki. He didn't have time to dodge him so he just caught Shuichi. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed? I thought you could barely move?"

"But Yukiii!"

"Ok, Ok…" Yuki said as he carried Shuichi bridal style. He took him to bed and tucked him in. Shuichi then noticed Ayaka and Hiro. "Hey guys! Come in!" Shuichi said while waving to them.

"You have just been shot several hours ago and now you act like nothing happened." Yuki said with a sigh.

Everything then became quiet. But someone suddenly barged in.

"Onii-chan!" a girl said as she ran towards the room. She was in a rush after hearing the news.

"M-maiko?" Shuichi asked very startled.

"Are you ok?" Maiko asked as she neared the bed. She then noticed Yuki and her eyes turned to hearts. Yuki just stared at her and silence overtook the room. But then…

"Shuichi." Shuichi's mother came in with fruits and flowers.

"Mom?"

"Why are you so startled, onii-chan? Of course the hospital will contact us if anything happens to you." Maiko explained as she turned her attention to her brother.

"Umm… yeah, I guess."

"Oh yeah! I heard a that you were shot with a gun? Who did that to you?" silence once again overtook them.

"I…I did…" Ayaka explained. She was very brave to say that in front of the Shindou family. I guess the guilt was too much for her. Everyone was shocked especially Shuichi. _Why did she do that?_

"I… I am so sorry Shindou-san. It's just that…" there was a pregnant pause. And then she ran out the hopital. Hiro was able to catch him and they talked. Ayaka requested him to turn her to the police. He agreed and the wrath of the blackmailer ended there.

Shuichi forgave Ayaka from the moment Hiro explained the reasons. He understood her well so it was easy to forgive her. He asked everyone in the room to forget everything that happened and so they did.

**-ONE MONTH LATER-**

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out loud in search for his lover. He was out of the hospital three weeks later. He recovers faster than any normal people do. After he was able to find Yuki, he was in utter shock. Yuki was reading the letter Shuichi found in the laundry months ago.

"Here." Yuki said as he reached the letter to Shuichi.

"Umm… Ok…" he took the paper and scanned it thoroughly. He lowered his head and started to cry.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked as he took Shuichi to his arms.

"You… suffered all alone with this letter… and I wasn't there… to… to…" he then broke to tears.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Wah! Yuki! How come you're so mean to the person who loves you the most? What is it that you hate from me?"

"Everything."

"What the fuck? You bast-" Shuichi was silenced with a kiss from Yuki. It was a passionate one. Shuichi broke it and stared at his lover.

"That is why I love everything about you..." Yuki then led him to bed.

"Shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Yay! So, what do you think? Nice ending? Huh? Do you think it sucks? Well, I do for once! It's the end of this fanfic and I hope you like it! Oh yeah,I don't know what happens when you call 911 so I don't expect it be accurate.**

**I'll be writing a Saiyuki fic next. Though I still don't know what my plot is. :)**

**This fanfic made Ayaka look bad… teehee… well, I don't hate her. But, she's the most likely character who would do such… so there, review please!**

**Farewell…**

**-bakazaruaddict-**


End file.
